New Kids On The Block
by xXJust CrazyXx
Summary: A new coven comes to Forks, but they're not like the Cullens. What makes these vampires different and why is the Volturi so interested in them?


It was a day like any other in the small town of Forks, rainy, big surprise. I was lying in my bed with Edward, waiting for Charlie to leave; when all of the sudden Edward stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, my voice barley above a whisper.

"We have a visitor." He answered, suppressing a smile as Alice stepped through my window. She looked at Edward and I felt him nod.

"I hate how you guys always have these conversations without including me." I mumbled crossing my arms. Edward and Alice just laughed at me.

"To fill you in, I was just telling Edward that we're going to have some visitors!" Alice said enthusiastically. I stiffened slightly at the thought of who would need to come to Forks.

"Don't worry Bella, the Volturi aren't coming." Edward said, lightly kissing my neck.

"Well, now that you know the news, I'd better go. Jasper is waiting for me to get back." Alice said with a wink. "And you need to get ready Bella. See you in a couple of hours!" With that she leapt out of the window and was gone in a flash.

"There goes my surprise." Edward scoffed. "I'll be back in a little bit; I need to go get my car." He stood and kissed me lightly before slipping out my window, leaving me alone for a few minutes.

At the Cullen's house Alice was bouncing off the walls with excitement. When she sat down next to Jasper, he let out a low growl.

"Alice, please calm down. You are giving me a headache!" He said rubbing his temples with his middle fingers.

"I'm sorry Jazz; it's just so hard to control my joy when I can't wait for what I know is going to happen." She said giving Jasper a little kiss on the cheek and trying, with some help, to calm herself down.

Alice must have given Edward a good idea because he looked at her and mouthed 'thanks'.

"Bella, do you want to go to the meadow?" He asked. I looked outside to see that the sun was coming out from behind the clouds and nodded. We stood and walked out of the house and before I knew it I was on Edward's back and he was flying though the woods. My love moved swiftly dodging trees, as I held onto his neck for dear life.

I didn't move when he stopped, so he reached around and ran his fingers through my hair. My legs, weak from the run, wouldn't listen to me and Edward could tell. With a little help I was finally able to be standing in front of him, on the grass.

I slowly walked backwards, into the sunlight, and Edward followed my lead, keeping his hands on my waist. I felt the warmth of the sun on my back and smiled. He slowly walked into the sunlight, the sight ceased to amaze me.

He slowly walked me backwards, until we were in the middle of the grassy circle. Edward slowly lay on his back, like the first time he brought me here. I sat down next to him and leaned against his chest.

I let my eyes close and every now and then I could feel Edward kiss my hair. A breeze blew through the trees and blew my hair into my eyes. I shook my head and spit out the few pieces that had gotten in my mouth, this caused Edward to chuckle.

"You think that's funny?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Yes, I think you can be quite funny." He said kissing my nose.

I smiled and looked at my hand, which were holding his, thinking of a way to get him back. '_I'll have to get Alice to help me.' _I looked back at my love to see him looking at the sky.

The sun had just gone behind the clouds when Edward stood up. "We should get back. I want you there when the Mists' arrive." He said pulling me to my feet. I sighed and before I knew it I was on his back and flying through the forest.

When we stopped I, reluctantly, got off of his back without falling. He put his arm around me waist and we walked through the doors to his house.

Inside everyone must have been in their own rooms with their other selves, because no one was to be seen as we shut the door. I didn't really have time to think it over though; in the amount of time it took me to blink Alice was suddenly in front of me.

"Bella, I just had a vision and yes I will help you with your idea." She said bouncing up and down.

"Alice, why are you blocking your mind?" Edward asked looking extremely confused.

"Because you don't need to know some things." I answered for Alice, looking completely innocent.

Edward just smiled evilly and pushed me against a nearby wall, attempting to dazzle the answer out of me. Before he could even begin to dazzle me, Alice had broken me from is grasp.

"Now, now Edward, even you can you a surprise every now and then." She said with an evil grin.

'_Great. No one can rein her in now!" _I thought rolling my eyes.

Suddenly everyone was downstairs in the blink of an eye. Carlisle walked forward to open the door and as he did I heard Emmett's voice.

"The visitors have arrived…"

When Carlisle opened the door four people stepped into the house, a couple who looked about my age and their '_parents_', who looked no older than their early thirties. Carlisle stepped forward and as he did the younger girl ran and hugged him.

"Well, hello there Jessie. I've missed you too." He said with a chuckle.

"It's been a while since I last saw you; it seems that you have your own family now." Jessie said with a smile.

"Yes I do. This is my wife Esme, and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella." He said motioning to us each. I noticed how their eyes lingered on me and I moved closer to Edward.

"I'm Alan, and this is my wife Arianna, along with Jessie and Salem." The oldest male said as he motioned to each of them with his silver eyes…

My eyes opened wide and I looked each of them over carefully. They looked like normal vampires, inhumanly gorgeous, perfect in every way, except their eyes weren't the normal red or topaz that I'd seen….They were _silver_!

I looked at the Cullen's to see if they had realized it also, but I couldn't really tell. I then realized that the new comers were all staring at me.

"I never thought that you would all have such control!" Salem said.

"It's much easier when you love her like family." Alice said with a bright smile, glancing at Edward quickly, causing him to look at me with a worried look.

"She's your la tua cantante?!" Jessie exclaimed. Everyone stared wide-eyed at her and I realized, too slow, that she had just read Alice's mind.

"Um…How did you do that?" Edward asked, looking as confused as the rest of his family.

"Jessie has a very unique talent." Arianna said, speaking for the first time. "She can use the gifts of others around her." Jessie looked at the ground and Salem put his arm around her, comfortingly.

"And I can communicate with others through my mind." Salem said trying to pull the focus of the conversation from Jessie.

"How have you avoided the Volturi?" I asked.

"It has been very hard, but we were always one step ahead of them and never around were we previously were." Arianna explained.

"Wait, so the Volturi follow you around?" Emmett asked, apparently worried about my safety.

"They _think_ that they do, but they're never in the same city that we're in." Jessie answered.

"Why don't we move into the main room to talk?" Esme suggested leading the way.

"Actually, I need to get Bella home." Edward said looking at me with his golden eyes. A chorus of 'good bye' and 'see you later' floated out of the door with us as we left.

Edward walked me to his car and held the door opened for me while I got in, before shutting it and running around to the driver's side.

"So, what did you think of our visitors?" He asked while speeding out of his driveway and down the road.

"They seem nice, but did you notice that their eyes are silver?"

"I thought you might notice that. I searched their minds and _they_ don't even know why that is, but they think that it might be their diet."

"How is their diet different from yours?" I asked beginning to get worried.

"Don't worry Bella, their still vegetarians." He said after hearing my heart beat increase. "It's slightly different, but not by much." His Volvo pulled into my driveway behind Charlie's cruiser.

"Will you tell me _how_ their diet is different?" I asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you get upstairs. Charlie's beginning to wonder where you are." He said as he opened my door and walked me to the door. "I'll explain everything once you get up to your room. Now just go in there and I'll meet you in your room."

He bent down and gave me a kiss before he was back at his car. I reached up to grab the key from the eaves and unlocked the door, turning to wave to him, but the shiny, silver Volvo was already gone.

"Bells is that you?" Charlie asked as I walked in the door.

"Yeah dad it's me." I said back as I walked into the kitchen to heat up some pasta from last night.

"Did you have fun at the Cullen's?" He asked trying to sound interested in my day besides the game on the TV.

"Some of their friends came to town today, it was quite interesting." I answered as I pulled the pasta out and placed it in the microwave. When the timer went off I reached in and grabbed the plate, burning my finger, quickly pulling my hand back I gasped in pain. Placing my finger in my mouth I reached for a towel, with my good hand, and removed the steaming plate of pasta.

I placed it on the table and got a fork. I could feel the pain coming and sighed. '_Edward will laugh at this'_ I thought of him up in my dark room and stuffed the pasta in my mouth, surprisingly not burning my tongue. As I put the last bite in my mouth I was already standing up to clean my plate.

"I'll get the dishes Bella." Charlie said coming into the kitchen. "You seem like you've had a long day."

"Thanks dad." I said faking a yawn before sprinting up the stairs, only to trip on the last step.

I could hear Edward laughing and rolled my eyes. I opened and shut the door, not bothering to turn on the light. Edward's arms slowly wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Is your finger alright?" He asked taking the burned finger and pressing it to his lips.

"It's fine, you don't always have to worry about me." He laughed and shook his head.

"I will always have to worry about you, no matter what."

"You mean even if I wasn't human you would still worry?"

"What can I say? I'd die (no pun intended) without you. You've had a long day, why don't you get some sleep." Edward said picking me up bridal style and carrying me to my bed.

As he set me on my bed I looked at my clothes that I'd worn today and stood back up to change, causing Edward to look hurt.

"I'm going to change and when I get back you are going to tell me how the other coven's diet is different from yours." I said grabbing some pajama's and my bag of toiletries.

"We might have a slight problem there." He said looking at me with a shy look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my hand on the doorknob.

"Charlie is in the shower right now. He just got in, but you can wait right?" There was a hopeful edge in his voice.

"Are you serious?! Charlie takes longer than I do!" I said with a sigh. I needed to come up with something soon, but all I could come up with was having Edward stay outside while I changed. I didn't want that because of my fear that he might leave.

"Any suggestions?" he asked looking skeptical and apparently thinking hard about leaving for a moment.

"I guess I'll wait and I know what can pass the time." I said crawling into his lap.

"And what might that be?" He asked leaning down to kiss my neck.

"You could tell me about your friends and why their eyes are silver."

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, they _think_ it might be their diet. Instead of drinking the blood of any animal they only drink the blood of predators, like lions and bears."

I stared at him confused. "Why would they do that? It only limits where and when they can hunt."

"They believe it makes them stronger, but they don't actually know for sure." As he said this my doorknob began to move, like someone was opening the door. Edward and I both went ridged. '_Is Charlie coming in to check on me?'_


End file.
